Be a Knight
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Kai selalu menari lebih baik dari yang lain, selalu berlari lebih kencang dari yang lain dan berusaha lebih kuat dari yang lain hanya untukku, demi pertanggungjawabannya dan rasa bersalahnya padaku. Kaisoo Couple. GS. EXO FANFICTION


**BE A KNIGHT?**

**Cast :**

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Do Kyungsoo (d.o)

**Cameo :**

Thehuniie cintaku sayangku sedalam lautan biru

Layunicorn sweetdimple kyeopta muacchh

**Genre :**

Drama sekolahan gitu. Romance dikit. Plus angst kayaknya deh. Gitulah simpulin ndiri. Sip?

**Rate :**

Maunya T aja

**Desc :**

Semua cast serta cameo adalah kepemilikan tuhan yang maha esa yang terikat kontrak bersama SM Ent dalam grup EXO. Cerita hasil ide yang keluar dari otak saya setelah di improvisai dari sebuah komik di kenangan masa lalu.

.

.

.

Kai selalu menari lebih baik dari yang lain, selalu berlari lebih kencang dari yang lain dan berusaha lebih kuat dari yang lain hanya untukku, demi pertanggungjawabannya dan rasa bersalahnya padaku.

.

.

"Jongin ah, kau ini kan andalan klub dancer, kau tak boleh kecapek an. Ayo kita pulang" D.o menarik lengan Jongin yang masih berpeluh setelah latihan bahkan di tangan yang lain iya memegang minuman untuk sebagai pelepas dahaganya.

"ne, kajja" Jongin menyambut ajakan D.o sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya dengan kaus yang ia pakai.

"tangkap" D.o melempar handuk kecil untuk Kai yang tentu langsung di terima oleh Kai.

"gumawoo" D.o tersenyum puas menampilkan bibir berbentuk hatinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan pulang.

"wah, kalian pulang bersama lagi?"komentar Lay yang se klub dancer dengan Kai.

"bukan pacar tapi kok lengket sekali. Hihih" ledek Sehun, sang maknae di klub dancer yang sama dengan Kai.

"yee.. biarin. Jongin kan ksatriaku"ucap D.o lantang.

Lay dan Sehun dalam hati "ksatria? Apa-apaan itu?" -_-

.

.

.

'wah.. lampu merah. Ayo cepat Kai..!"ajak D.o pada Kai dengan sedikit berlari.

Grep.

Kai menangkap lengan bebas D.o, menahan langkah D.o.

"kau ini,, lampu merah disini, lama Jongiee" D.o memberungut.

"sudahlah tak usah memaksakan diri" Kai memperingatkan.

"berlari, sebentar tak akan apa-apa kok. Aku kan bukan menari."bela D.o.

"tetap saja, Kyung. Jangan membantah"

Kai tak menyadari tatapan sendu dari mata O.O nya D.o, dalam hati ia berkata "_benar, untuk berlari memang tak bisa apalagi menari_"

**Flashback**

_Kai kecil sedang memanjat sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi, dari atas sana ia bisa melihat perumahan tempatnya tinggal dengan suguhan matahari yang beranjak turun._

_"Jonggiiee, aku juga mau naik"rengek D.o kecil dari bawah pohon._

_"jangan Kyungiee. Ini berbahaya"larang Kai._

_"aku gak akan kenapa-kenapa kok" D.o kecil tetap kekeh naik pohon itu._

_"aku memiliki kekuatan, kelincahan dan kelunturan milik seorang dancer professional, jadi tak masalah?" kekeh D.o yang sudah mendekat ke cabang pohon tempat Kai bertengger(?)._

_"kau ini, dasar keras kepala" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah sahabat yang merangkap tetangganya itu. D.o masih saja terkekeh._

_"sini pegang tanganku" tawar Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada D.o yang sudah mendekat pada tempatnya._

_._

_._

_Bruk!_

_Tangan Kai tak dapat di jangkau oleh D.o, tubuh kecilnya bertumpu pada tanah._

_._

_._

_"keadaan anak anda sudah membaik, namun ada beberapa masalah yang harus di bicarakan tentang kakinya"ujar dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat D.o. Kai kecil mendengarnya, ia mungkin belum bisa mengerti penuh saat dokter memperlihatkan gambar-gambar hasil rontgen D.o, yang ia jelas tangkap kaki milik seorang sahabat yang memiliki keinginan menjadi dancer tidak lagi bisa di gunakan seperti biasanya dan seharusnya._

_Kai kecil menangis menuju ruang rawat D.o, D.o masih memaksakan senyumnya tak membiarkan Kai dan keluarganya khawatir walaupun ia takut kenapa kakinya tak terasa dan tak bisa di gerakan. Kai menghambur begitu saja memeluk D.o erat-erat._

_"aku akan menjagamu selamanya, aku akan menjadi dancer untukmu, aku tak akan biarkan seorang pun menyakitimu"kata Kai yang sudah sesugukan menagis. D.o membiarkan airmatanya menangis ia mengerti sekarang, sesuatu buruk telah menimpanya._

**Flashback off**

. . .

D.o masuk ke rumahnya, yang menurutnya tak lebih dari sekedar tempat persinggahan. Ya, tempatnya menumpang tidur, mandi dan kalau mood juga makan. Rumahnya terlihat benar-benar muram, tak ada sambutan hangat seperti di rumah-rumah lain pada umumnya. D.o sudah biasa sekarang. Ia memasuki rumah setelah mengucapkan salam. Mencari eomma atau appanya yang mungkin ada di rumah untuk sekedar menyapa. Lalu menyumpal headset ke dalam telinganya. Ia melihat eommanya sedang berteriak pada seseorang di telpon.

"huft, lagi?"keluh D.o, ia membatalkan rencana mari-tersenyum-dan-menyapa yang ia rencanakan tadi. Ia memilih ruang kecil di pojokan lantai 2 sebagai tempat teraman.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya malas pada kasur tidur empuknya. Ia terfikir pada kejadian di sekolah tadi.

**Flashback**

_"kkamjong, aku menemukan tempat makan yang asik"_

_"sepulang sekolah nanti, ayolah kita pergi kesana"_

_"aku berjanji makanan disana tak akan mengecewakan kok"_

_Beberapa orang tengah merayu Kai untuk pergi makan sepulang sekolah nanti._

_"maaf, aku tak bisa"ujar Kai._

_"kau menyebalkan kkamjong, kau selalu saja menolak ajakan kami"_

_"iya, dasar keterlaluan"_

_D.o memandang raut wajah Kai yang sedikit berubah. D.o tau Kai tak senang jika orang kecewa padanya._

_"hari ini kau ingin pulang lebih cepat,kan?"tanya Kai datar._

_D.o hanya mengangguk. Ia merasa bersalah, ternyata tolakan itu karena dia. Ia sedikit menyesali, kenapa ia begitu terikat pada Kai. Ia juga membenci, rasa tanggungjawab berlebihan yang seolah membelenggu Kai padanya._

**Flashback off**

"ottokhe? Jongiie.. aku terlalu bergantung padamu. Aku ingin membentakmu dan berkata"pergilah" tapi aku juga tak mau melepaskan genggamanmu"kata D.o yang entah pada siapa.

"ahh,, kenapa ini?"air mata mengalir dari mata D.o. ia menangis kencang dalam diam.

"hanya kau yang aku miliki, Jongin"katanya.

.

.

.

Kai melihat D.o yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan pandangan yang terlihat kosong.

"Kyung, sedang apa malam-malam begini keluar rumah?" sapa Kai.

D.o sedikit tergagap "kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanyanya balik.

"aku sehabis dari supermarket"jawab Kai.

"wah kalau begitu ayoo" D.o mengajak Kai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"ayoo kemana ?"tanya Kai heran.

"jalan-jalan bersamaku sambil makan es krim"jawab D.o yang berjalan mendahului Kai.

"yak! tapi es krim itu punyaku"protes Kai, yang hanya di tanggapi kekehan oleh D.o.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di tepi sebuah sungai yang memiliki batu-batu yang bersusun selebar aliran sungai untuk menyebrang.

"aku ingin mencobanya" kata D.o yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada batu pertama.

Grep.

Lagi-lagi Kai menghentikannya, "ada apa denganmu?" tentu saja Kai heran, D.o tau kondisinya sendiri ia tak mungkin bisa melangkah dari batu ke batu yang jaraknya berbeda-beda, apalagi yang mengharuskan untuk meloncat.

D.o menelengkan kepalanya menantang tatapan Kai, "aku hanya ingin mencobanya dan bersenang-senang"

"lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sebelum malam terlalu larut"kata Kai yang kemudian memulai langkahnya pulang.

D.o mengikutinya di belakang. "sialan!"rutuk D.o dalam hati, kakinya berdenyut-denyut dan itu menyiksanya. Ia diam membeku karena rasa sakitnya.

Kai menghampirinya "apa lagi-lagi sakit?" D.o mengangguk.

Kai membalikan tubuhnya, menyodorkan punggungnya untuk tempat D.o bertengger. Tentu saja, ia bermaksud menggendong D.o.

"apa berat?"tanya D.o yang merona dan mencoba mengontrol denyut jantungnya yang tak terkendali.

"sudah biasa"jawab Kai santai. D.o menegeratkan tangannya pada Kai.

"aku tau aku egois, jahat, selalu memanfatkanmu, Jong. Tapi, aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku"kata D.o dalam hati.

. . .

"kyungsoo, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah"ujar Mrs. Do yang tadi memanggil D.o ke ruang keluarga dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"sekarang, terserah kau memilih untuk hidup bersamaku atau bersamanya"kata Mr. Do.

D.o membeku. Ia tau ini suatu hari akan terjadi. Ini menyakitkan baginya, terlalu hingga air mata tak rela keluar darinya yang sudah jengah.

.

.

.

"sekolah, ku dengar akan di bubarkan cepat"

"lho kenapa? Katanya akan terjadi topan"

Siswa-siswa di sekolah sibuk membicarakan rencanya pulang yang di percepat karena cuaca buruk.

"maaf aku tak bisa menyambut perasaanmu " sebuah suara yang akrab di telinga D.o terdengar dekat, ia melongok ke arah itu. disana seorang gadis menangis di depan Kai.

"kau baru saja menolak seseorang?"tanya D.o yang entah kenapa menunjukan wajah O.O nya.

"ya"

"kenapa?"

"karena kalau aku punya pacar, aku tak bisa pulang denganmu lagi,kan. Ya, seperti itulah"jawab Kai.

Jawaban itu entah kenapa melukai D.o, kenapa lagi-lagi seolah bersama dengannya adalah tanggungjawab, sebuah kewajiban. Ia benar-benar membenci itu sekarang.

"kau kenapa kesini?"tanya Kai balik.

D.o memaksa senyumanya tertampil dengan baik "ah itu.. orang tuaku sudah pasti bercerai, mereka sudah bilang padaku"

"hah?" Kai terperangah, ia langsung berbalik mantap D.o yang tadi ia dahului langkahnya.

"Jadi, aku mau berdiskusi denganmu. Aku bingung mau ikut siapa" yeoja bermata O.O terkekeh aneh.

"kalau dengan appa, aku harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh. Kalau ikut eomma pasti hidupku akan susah" ujar D.o yang masih saja bertingkah seolah mengatakan lelucon.

"menurut kau Jong, mana yang lebih baik?"

"terserah, pikir sendiri!"bentak Kai menatap tajam D.o. Ia meninggalkan D.o begitu saja.

"sendiri?" D.o tercekat.

Air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya tanpa meminta ijin.

"tenang Jong, aku tak akan memintamu untuk tetap disisiku" kata D.o dalam hati, yang entah kenapa membuatnya semakin merasa sakit.

.

.

.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya eomma Kai yang meilhat putranya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena hujan.

Ia hanya mengangguk cuek, seperti kebiasaannya namun bedanya pikirannya sedang tidak baik.

"kau pulang dengan Kyungsoo chagi?"tanya eomma Kai lagi.

"tidak"jawab Kai singkat. Namun keningnya langsung berkerut.

"kenapa? Tadi ibunya bertanya pada eomma. Kyungsoo belum pulang dari tadi"

"hah?"

.

.

.

D.o masih berada di sekolah.

"anginnya kencang sekali. Semoga kelas ini tak hancur" kata yeoja itu dalam hati memandang keadaan luar dari balik jendela.

Ia meringkuk menyenderkan badannya pada dinding menjauhi jendela kaca itu.

"tak ada tempatku untuk pulang"pikirnya sambil memeluk erat lututnya.

Listrik tiba-tiba padam, D.o kaget hanya gelap dalam pandangannya.

Prang! Prang!

Kaca jendela hancur berhamburan karena angin, hujan benar-benar lebat dan seolah ribut bersama petir yang terus menyambar.

D.o ketakutan sekarang, air matanya tak berhenti dalam hati ia memanggil "jongin.. jongin"

Dan suara merdu yang di harapkan tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"apa kau terluka?" Jongin yang masih memakai bajunya tadi langsung berlari mencari D.o.

"jongin.."panggil D.o parau.

"kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kai, menyentuh pipi D.o. D.o menepisnya. Kai membiarkannya, ia menggeser lemari kelas untuk menghindari pecahan kaca lagi.

"tinggalkan aku, Jong." Kai terbelalak.

"kau tak usah bertanggungjawab lagi padaku. Lupakan tentang cideraku"kata D.o yang berpacu bersam kerasnya suara hujan.

"kau boleh punya pacar sekarang. Maafkan aku karena selalu menyusahkanmu" D.o sesugukan.

"apa-apa an sih! Jangan bicara seenaknya" bentak Kai sambil menendang kursi di dekatnya sembarangan. D.o ketakutan, ia tak pernah melihat Kai semarah ini.

"kau bilang aku ini siapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku tentang orangtuamu?"tanya Kai yang memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan D.o.

"kau bilang aku ini ksatriamu? Kenapa kau tak pernah bergantung padaku?" D.o mendengar dengan seksama penuturan Kris.

"padahal aku selalu ingin selalu bersamamu meski sebagai "ksatria" bagimu" ucap Kai tertunduk di depan D.o.

D.o beruraian air mata mendengar seseorang ingin bersamanya, ya seseorang yang satu-satunya ia punya.

Ia merangkul bahu Kai yang bergetar. Ia memelukanya erat-erat.

"Jongiie. Selama ini aku bingung bagaimana cara untuk bilang suka padamu" ujar D.o.

Kai membawa tubuh D.o semakin mendekat padanya, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada D.o, mengeleminasi jarak hingga mata O.O D.o hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya, hidup mereka bersentuhan dan dengan keberanian Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir berbentuk hati milik D.o. Kai mulai melumat bibir D.o pelan-pelan, tangannya sedikit bergrilya yang membuat D.o kegelian.

Tangan besar Kai tergenggam erat dengan tangan D.o, saling melengkapi.

Dan hujan pun berhenti dalam diam.

FIN

* * *

Otte readerss?

Menggelikan ? terlalu drama? Menyebalkan? Aneh?

Aduhhh...

Jjajannn! Ini FF pertama The Ra dengan main Kaisoo.. Hunhan? Pastinya udah. suLay? Juga udah twoshootnya. Chanbaek? Lagi proses. Kristao? Udah ada oneshoot ma chapter. Kaisoo? Ini nih.. berarti tinggal Chenmin ne? hehe..

Bikin Eunhae, Kyumin, Yewook, Sichul juga ah.. ahahha..

Kali ini dua jam 56 menit. Huft.. ngantuk malah piket lagi besok.

The ra bobok ne. Ikut? *anakEXopadamanggut*

Oke, asal Thehun di sampingku hehehe #plak /sadar/

Jangan lupa di fave and review ya readers^^

Saranghae #buingbuingbarengKai


End file.
